Courtesan Flesh
by EnigmaticMemory
Summary: Come and get it…your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Fresh from the sea. Soft, young and tender. Handsome, athletic and virile. Coquettish, sensual and desirable. Ensnared, restricted and controlled. Devoted, hopeful and selfless.


**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this one-shot. I am not writing for financial profit either.**

* * *

Come and get it…your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Fresh from the sea.

I am no longer that boy from an impoverished District by the sea. I am no longer a boy that wove strong nets for fishing until my palms bled. I am no longer a boy that worked for long hours under the baking sun just to fish for the Capitol and smuggle tiny sea creatures to take home to his family. No, not anymore…

Everything changed the moment that slip of paper with my name written on it had been picked from a large glass bowl. I became a murderer, an entertainer, a cheat, a liar and a whore. I was reduced to no more than a sea creature who simply want to live.

Come and get it…your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Soft, young and tender.

I have turned into that sea creature that had been captured in a net by the President and like a trapped sea creature I thrashed about in his net, fighting for release, but all of my efforts were futile and like a fisherman taming his catch, he held a knife…not on my neck…but to those whom I love; he was going to skin alive my mother, my father, my siblings, my mentor and…_her_.

So I stop thrashing in the net and he skinned me of my protective scales of childhood and sold my flesh. Fresh courtesan flesh straight from the sea. The sweet flesh of age sixteen.

Come and get it…your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Handsome, athletic and virile.

I lay on a table for everyone to savor; I am a rare commodity for the Capitol to consume every night. I can turn into what my admirers want me to be. All they have to do is ask. I can be a master or a slave, bound or free, shy or perverse, hard or soft, top or bottom, side or behind. You say it, I do it.

But for the right price. No cash or the finest clothes can purchase my time and company, but something just as priceless as any other jewel in the Capitol has to offer.

"Trade secrets," I said one night with a coy smile at another admirer.

The matured lady puckered her lips as she leaned towards me. "What kind of secret do you want to know?"

I pushed a tendril of her shocking pink wig out of her ear to whisper more clearly and seductively. "Anything…"

Come and get it….your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Coquettish, sensual and desirable. Secrets are the price.

Expensive gifts are nothing to me, but give me your heart, along with all your deepest darkest secret then I am yours for the night. Tell me all your thoughts on everyone and everything and I can make your sensual dreams come true. Come and taste this fresh flesh; I'll give you the time of your lives.

You can taste me along with a friend you brought along and I can give you the sweetest smile just to entice those perversities. Three, four, five, six friends? Doesn't matter. You can taste me when you had a bad hair day, lost a bet, the tattoo you got didn't go well as planned and even if your spouse cannot satisfy you. You can taste me in the morning the moment you wake, still drunk, in a car, in the middle of your living room.

This is our little secret after all so tell me more. It doesn't matter as long as you can pay the intangible price; you can tell me everything that you want to brag, to ease your guilt. You whisper it, I keep it. Bribery, abuse, thievery, philandering, abortion, adultery, betrayal, rape, incest, murder….

I won't tell. I can make you shiver and choke in delight and pleasure. I can satisfy your hunger in body; I can take you to the world of libido where you can soar in the dark sky of sin, wander in the forest of desire and dive into the depths of lust.

Come and get it…your courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Pay the price. Tell me all of your secrets and all of its madness!

Madness? Will this entire orgy of madness every end?

I say her name over and over in my head, hoping that my chastity would still be preserved. Almost every man and woman in the Capitol had tasted my flesh and demand for more and their most forbidden secrets are with me. Yet all those admirers never knew what my own secrets are. They have enjoyed seeing all of me as I lie down, seduce and do what is expected of me.

They had me…all of me…physically.

Come and get this courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Ensnared, restricted and controlled.

My admirers only had my body for a night, but she can have all of me for eternity. The girl driven into insanity had held mine in place amidst the orgy of madness I am drowned within. My body is no longer my own and it is now a mere commodity for superficial intercourse.

I traded my body for secrets and confessions; I am a harlot for her sake, but I cannot hate her for it.

Come and get this courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Strong. All broken in the inside, yet still enduring.

The Capitol can have my body…The President can force me what to do with my body, but not my heart. It's with her. She may not know it and she doesn't need to think about it, but I am sure she feels it. If she can't think about me, then I can think about her. For as long as she is out of harm's way, then I can still continue this lascivious charade.

As I chattel my body, I feel at ease that she's back home, swimming in memories and dreams, laughing at the images in her head and looking out into the space that nobody else can see. She can wander in the of her own world, lost and I can only wait for the time when I can find her, take her hand and lead her back to cognition.

Come and get this courtesan flesh. Straight from District Four. Devoted, hopeful and selfless.

In the midst of ecstasy, I chastely think of her. A session of carnal bliss from a one-time admirer cannot compare to the austere misfortune of my yearning for her. It's her, it's always her. That will never change.

I look forward to when we would truly be together with no lies, no fears and no threats. There will be the day when we can idly walk by the sea, hand in hand, our footprints disappearing as the surf touches the sand. Out and about, looking out as the sun sets in the horizon and the sea infinitely stretches beyond where everything is calm and pure.

With her there are no questions asked because she is the embodiment of my truth, no secrets uttered because she can solve all my riddles and no confessions told because she cannot tell lies.

Come and get this courtesan flesh. Freshly skinned. Heart intact. Firm yet tender. Straight from District Four.

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm still trying to perfect writing characters from the Hunger Games. _

_Critiques are gladly accepted, but regardless, I hope this was a good read. _

_Thank you for reading and reviewing. _


End file.
